


Blanket Fort

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Further Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, no struggles just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: obianidala cuddling in a blanket fort





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt that I forgot to move over here

Whatever Obi-Wan had been expecting when he’d entered Padmé’s apartment, a blanket fort that spanned the entire living room hadn’t been it. Most of the blankets were Padmé’s, a collection of light throws and thicker quilts, but Obi-Wan could also see Anakin’s Jedi-issue blanket, along with a few that he’d knitted on longer missions. Clearly, they had been planning this.

Obi-Wan peeled off his robe and draped it over the exposed arm of the couch before he crouched down and entered the blanket fort, ignoring the protesting from his knees.

Anakin and Padmé seemed to have already fallen asleep while they waited for him to get back, which was understandable. Little light was able to get through the blankets overhead, and the carpet was further cushioned by colorful duvets and fluffy pillows.

Padmé lifted her head from where it rested on Anakin’s chest and reached out, blinking heavily. “Come snuggle with us, Obi-Wan.”

It would have taken a person made of much sterner stuff to deny Padmé , especially when she was offering cuddles. The three of them were so busy all the time that they rarely had a chance to just relax together. It was no wonder Anakin was already asleep and Padmé half-way there. Obi-Wan could feel his own eyelids begin to droop as he crawled over and tucked himself into Anakin’s other side.

Anakin stirred, wrapping his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist before he settled back into sleep.

Padmé stifled a yawn as she reached out and ran her free hand through Obi-Wan’s hair.

The longer he laid there, the more Obi-Wan could feel the tension drain out of him, the Force calm and quiet and filled with Anakin’s peacefulness. All three of them were safe in the darkness of this blanket fort, a place where the war wasn’t allowed to exist. Maybe that had been the point, Obi-Wan realized, as the steady rise and fall of Anakin’s chest beneath his head and the soothing feel of Padmé’s hand in his hair lulled him to sleep.


End file.
